merc_cofandomcom-20200215-history
Biker Pyro
Matt Nitro (born as Matthew Sawyer), also known as Biker Pyro, Nitro or Boss by the Inferno MC members, is a mercenary working for Merc Co. and the leader of the Inferno Outlaw Motorcycle Club. His specialty is Pyrotechnics. } American|birthplace = Spearfish, South Dakota, U.S.A|weapon_of_choice = Flamethrower, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Sledgehammer|image1 = Masked= |-|Unmasked= }} Personality Biker Pyro is relaxed and laid back most of the time. He wants to think all plans and actions through and doesn't want to make any risky decisions. He is very easily angered and will become aggressive and violent when provoked. He shows some hesitation about killing people whom he thinks deserve it. He however is a true badass and does not hesitate to kill any member of the High Road Truckers if he considers they crossed the line, but this doesn't limit to trucker members only, this includes cops (and any other authority figure) or even politicians. He loves to relax while drinking beer, smoking, having barbeques and driving his motorcycle with his brothers from the MC. He has a strong dislike for cars. Backstory Biker Pyro started as Matthew Sawyer in his childhood in Spearfish, he had issues with all his family members, mainly for being a chain smoker and a delinquent, he was the bully of his middle school ever since the first day, he got expelled from 5 schools until High School. He beated up several former bullies and he became the "alpha bully". Finally after graduation he needed a way to go through life, and found out in his parents attic several photos of his grandfather as a leader of a biker gang, he decided to become one as well, he went to the headquarters of the South Dakota chapter of the Inferno MC. At first everyone had their doubts concerning his chances in the club. He was taken as simply "new blood", "rookie", "loser who just joined" etc. One day however, their rival gang, The High Road Truckers, has vandalized the MC for the 10th time and they had enough. To prove his worth in the club. Matt took the job on his own and killed several truckers on his way and even more inside the High Road Station. As revenge for the mockery and vandalization of the MC, Nitro has burned down the gas station to the ground, this came with consequences as he received third degree burns all over his face and could barely breathe, so he took the gas mask that was lying down on the station's floor, the rubber of the mask melted down on his face and couldn't take it off anymore. After his success, the members of the club were impressed by his act of recklessness and brutality, so he didn't only became a full member, but the new leader as well. Thus leading to the Biker Pyro we know and fear today as he and his gang vandalizes the streets of South Dakota. Abilities * Strenght and Resistance-He is naturally more resistant to pain and physical wounds, as even after receving third degrees burns on his face, he was still standing still. * Motorcycling Skills-Biker Pyro is a very skillful motorcycle rider, not only he can handle it smoothly, but can perform evasive stunts, which are useful when he's being chased. * Shotgun Expertise- He has learned from his father to handle the shotgun like a professional, his aim is swift and precise, and can use it even if it's a little further than the normal range. * Pyrotechnics-He knows how to set things on fire, both figuratively and literally, wether he only has a small piece of metal and some wood or a lighter and a molotov cocktail, he will always find a way to start a fire. Trivia # His personality is inspired by Johnny Klebitz from Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned. # Due to lack of unmasked Pyro models (at least those with face posing), the backstory gives him the reason of being unable to remove his mask due to the rubber being melt and molded on his face skin. # His motorbike is a custom-made Harley Davidson chopper, with an engine created by Fuel Rat to be slightly faster than a racing motorbike. # Unlike the Pyro from the TF2 lore, Biker Pyro prefers firearms (mostly shotguns) as opposed to flamethrowers or any fire-based weaponry. He also does not suffer schizophrenia or any delusional mental disorder, as he sees the world normally. Gallery 4000_screenshots_20170903192051_1.jpg|Biker Pyro and his crew riding their motorbikes 4000_screenshots_20171212174119_1.jpg|Biker Pyro and the MC arguing with some High Road Truckers members 4000_screenshots_20180109192807_1.jpg|Biker Pyro purchasing a weapon from Ajani Deogene (Merc Co.'s weapons supplier) 20170924223417_1.jpg|Biker Pyro in a Inferno MC advertisment Category:Inferno MC